Peggy Carter
thumb :"Tu metabolismo quema cuatro veces más rápido que la persona promedio. Pensó que podría ser uno de los efectos secundarios." :―Peggy Carter[fte.] was a British officer with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and Steve Rogers's World War II girlfriend. " lang="es" style="background-color: #f0f0a0; color: #0f0f5f">'Margaret "Peggy" Carter' fue un oficial británico con la Reserva estratégica de científicos y novia de Steve Rogersde la II Guerra Mundial. Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza Margaret Carter era un agente de la inteligencia secreta británica. En noviembre de 1940, ella infiltraron Castillo Kaufmann, la sede de la SS general Johann Schmidt, líder de HYDRA, División de ciencia secreta superior de Adolf Hitler. Disfrazado de sirvienta Eva, ella liberó al científico capturado Abraham Erskine y en la reserva estratégica de científicos. Capitán América: El primer vengador Peggy sirvió como general en el ejército estadounidense. Encontró con Steve Rogers, un joven de whimpy con una gran voluntad de servir a su país. Este joven fue nominado para el "Proyecto: Super soldado". Era su deber con seguridad le escolta para el laboratorio. La experimentación casi no había, aunque Steve presisted. Después de la gran lucha para mantenerlo de la muerte, se creó el "Super soldado". Peggy comenzó a tomar interés en Steve. Johann Schmidt was finally defeated, along with his soldiers. Knowing that the plane Steve was on would cause alot of trouble for America, he was left with one option; forcing the large plane to land on the waters of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Peggy, knowing that this would result in his death, doesn't give up hope. She insists on the matter, implying that there would be time for them to sort the situation out. Steve claims that there isn't enough time, and proceeds with the landing. ">Peggy pronto desarrolló un aplastamiento de Steve, aunque se conocen como «tener fe en él». Después de una brutal pelea a muerte en un plano de HYDRA, Johann Schmidt fue finalmente derrotado, junto con sus soldados. Sabiendo que el avión que fue Steve causaría un montón de problemas para América, se quedó con una opción; forzar el plano grande a la tierra sobre las aguas del Océano Atlántico Norte. Peggy, sabiendo que esto resultaría en su muerte, no perder la esperanza. Ella insiste en la materia, lo que implica que habrá tiempo para que puedan resolver la situación. Steve afirma que no es tiempo suficiente y continúa con el aterrizaje. Steve había sobrevivido, pero en una forma bastante inesperada importa. Parece que hubieran sido congelado por más de 70 años. Los experimentos que se realizaron de él en el pasado le habían permitido sobrevivir y mantener su apariencia juvenil. Su destino actual se desconoce en este momento, aunque ella se presume muerta. Sin embargo, cuando Steve conoció a Nick Fury en actual Times Sqaure, mencionó la fecha que había prometido a sus casi setenta años atrás. Los Vengadores Steve Rogers thinks back on his past, and has often visions of Peggy and the other friends he's lost. " lang="es">Mientras entrenaba, Steve Rogers piensa en su pasado y tiene a menudo visiones de Peggy y los otros amigos que se ha perdido. En los archivos de estudios Rogers, Peggy se reporta como "Jubilado", insinuando que ella pueda estar aún con vida, aunque más de 90 años de edad. Rasgos de carácter Agente Peggy Carter es una mujer fuerte y un gran agente, uno de los primeros agentes femeninos en el ejército de Estados Unidos. Debido a su primacía incómodo, ella siempre se pone a prueba para demostrar los soldados masculinos es digno de su posición, convirtiéndose así en un tipo de carácter defensivo. Carter es un agente especializado, capaz de soportar confrontaciones con sus colegas masculinos y un agente capacitado, que generalmente ejerce las armas de fuego en la batalla. Ella tiene un objetivo increíble. Relaciones *Steve Rogers/Capitán América - aliado y amor interés. *Bucky Barnes - aliado. *Dum Dum Dugan - aliado. *Montgomery Falsworth - aliado. *Jim Morita - aliado. *Gabe Jones - aliado. *Howard Stark - amigo y aliado. *Chester Phillips - comandante. *Cráneo rojo -enemigo. *Arnim Zola - enemigo. *Heinz Kruger - enemigo. Apariciones/actrices *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Captain America: The First Avenger (Primera aparición) , Hayley Atwell **Los Vengadores ''(Sólo flashback) - Hayley Atwell Detrás de las escenas *Hayley Atwell basa su actuación como Peggy Carter Ginger Rogers: "Ella puede hacer todo lo que puede hacer Capitán América, pero al revés y en zapatos de tacón altos". *Antes de que fue arrojado Hayley Atwell como Peggy, Alice Eve, Gemma Arterton y Keira Knightley fueron considerados para el papel de Peggy Carter. Emily Blunt rechazó el papel. *Peggy originalmente iba a aparecer en ''Los Vengadores ''donde encuentra con Steve en el día de hoy, pero finalmente fue cortada de la película final por el director Joss Whedon. Trivia *En los cómics, Peggy es estadounidense. En la película, ella es británica. *Mientras que en la película Peggy trabaja para el ejército, en los cómics de lucha con la resistencia francesa Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Ejercito Categoría:Carter Categoría:El Capitan America